He came and killed
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: The murder happened. A man in love goes for the only natural solution. Revenge!


Chapter 1version 1.0status: One Shot  
  
Ranma starred at the carnage before him. Someone managed to break in to the Tendo home while he was away. Everyone was slaughtered. Even his father. From the looks of things, the killer didn't realize someone was missing and left hundreds of clues as to whom it was.  
  
"Dad... Mr. Tendo... Kasumi, Nabiki... Akane!" He fell to the ground and wept.  
  
_________________________  
  
An hour earlier, Ranma returned from his trip. He'd only been gone for a week, so he did expect anything serious to happen. At least not what he found.  
  
The first sign that something was wrong came at him right away. The front gate had been rammed down by a battering ram. Things got worse as he entered and spotted his dad's broken body. He rushed over to his father and checked his pulse.  
  
"I... tried... son... I've... failed... you...," he said in a whisper. With a final cough, he stopped moving.  
  
"Dad? No, dad, wake up!" Ranma shouted. 'This can't be happening! Why is this happening!!!'  
  
He looked up and saw the carnage didn't end with his father. Not more then ten feet away, Soun laid dead. Ranma could tell he died while defending someone. His favorite weapon laid only feet form his broken form.  
  
Ranma entered the house and once again, he spotted the body of someone he cared for. Kasumi laid at the bottom of the stair, her head tilted too far to the right. From the angel she laid, Ranma was certain she'd been pushed down those very stairs. He reached for her, but stopped inches away. He couldn't do it even though he desperately wanted to place her more in a more normal looking pose.  
  
Heading up the stairs, his gut twisted. He felt sick and he knew it was probably only going to get worse. As he reached the top of the stairs, he found himself saying a silent prayer to a god he'd never believed in.  
  
_________________________  
  
The next day came without celebration or morning. Ranma had no time for either. He slipped so deep into his soul of ice, the air around him literally began to freeze. His senses locked on to his first target. A man of twenty three years. Ranma was surprised at how little energy the man had, but then it didn't take much energy to use modern day weapons.   
  
The man lived at the top of a thirty story building. Ranma stood at the base and charged his body for an all of nothing strike. He took aim and fired. The blast hit the side of the building hard and within seconds, it tore through the entire building, bringing it down. Once the building was leveled, Ranma surveyed the damage and checked for survivors. There weren't any, but he no longer cared.  
  
_________________________  
  
The second target was a hundred miles away, riding a train to the international airport. Ranma was able to catch up to him with in a matter of hours using a new technique of riding a building pillar. He was amazed at how effective it was to ride something that was thrown. It still needed some work before it was perfect, but he was still pleased with the results.  
  
The pillar's landing had completely smashed the main engine of the train, bringing it to a dead stop. Ranma then walked throughout the train as he tracked his target.  
  
He found the man he was looking for in the fourth car snacking on peanuts and counting a large pile of cash.  
  
"Was this for the hit you did?" Ranma asked calmly.  
  
"Huh? What hit?"  
  
"The Tendo home?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"I lived there."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Ranma would you?"  
  
"Why yes, I am."  
  
"Damn it, you were supposed to be in that house!"  
  
"I don't know how you managed to kill my father, but your really going to pay for killing my fiancée Akane!" His soul of ice spread out and began to engulf Akane's killer. The killer suddenly realized what was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry man, it was just a job. It wasn't personal!"  
  
"I guess not, so look at it this way. My killing you... It's not personal either. It's just something I've got to... for Akane. Though, I'll give you a chance to spar yourself. Who paid you to perform this 'hit'?"  
  
"A rich guy by the name of Kuno. He wanted all the Tendo's killed... except Akane, but she kind of got in the way. When we discovered that she was dead, we lied and told Kuno that she killed herself. He cried for a minute and then shouted something about still having the pig tailed girl!"  
  
"All I wanted was the name. Not the story... Now go to sleep. Your life will end less painfully that way."  
  
"I thought you were going to let me live?"  
  
"I lied!" as Ranma shouted this, the soul of ice completely surrounded the man freezing him. Once frozen, Ranma kicked him so hard that he shattered. "I'd hate to be the one to clean this mess."  
  
_________________________  
  
The next day, there was a knock at the Kuno estate. Takewaki looked through the peep hole and saw his goddess.  
  
"Kuno, open up," Ranma said in a seductive tone. "I've come to steal you heart."  
  
"Pig-tailed girl, you've come to me. Oh the joy. You must have heard about the foul Ranma's death and come to me for comfort. Come in and let me take you in my arms."  
  
Ranma-chan allowed Kuno to embrace her. She wasn't ready to finish him off. First she wanted to make him suffer.  
  
"Let's go to your bed chamber," Ranma breathed out with a hit of ice.  
  
"At.. At once my love," he shouted as he ran with her. Once they were there, Ranma-chan began a strip tease that would have given Ryoga a heart attack. For some strange reason, Kuno seemed to be fine.  
  
"Not going to pass out yet?"  
  
"No my love. I've recently undergone extensive training that enables to with stand the sight of a woman, even one as lovely as yourself my Venus," Kuno proudly stated as he thought of the hundreds of exotic dancers he had hired just so he could stand the sight of a woman.  
  
"How... wonderful," she said with a smile. She approached him and pushed him back on the bed. Using her hand, she made certain he was ready for action and rubbed herself up against him. "So hard... But before we go any... further. I was wondering, why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what my Venus?"  
  
"Have the Tendo's murdered?"  
  
"Why... I... had no part in that..."  
  
"Don't be coy lover, I know you did... Just the fact that you know about it is proof enough."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. I saw it on the news this morning..."  
  
"Sorry, but it was never reported. I buried their bodies myself before I went to kill your assassins..." she softly said as she leaned into him, making sure his crotch rubbed against her's. Her mouth was inches away from his ear. "Now, I'm here to finish you off..."  
  
"Finish me off? Is this some slang for sex?"  
  
"Perhaps it could be, but in your case... no." She bite down and tore a piece of his ear off.  
  
"Ah! What madness possesses you?"  
  
"Consider it foreplay and I like it 'rough'!" she told him as she spit out the piece of ear. "I'm going to have as much fun with you as I can before it's over though. So relax. This will be your last pleasure."  
  
_________________________  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ranma-chan had tortured Kuno every way she could thing of and she still felt unfulfilled. Kuno wasn't suffering enough and she'd run out of tricks. She'd torn small chucks of flesh out of him while keeping his manhood at attention so that the pain wouldn't over come him. She knew that enough pleasure could keep the body awake through a lot of things.  
  
Finally, Kuno was completely spent and she could no longer use that to keep him awake.  
  
"Damn you Kuno. You kill my father, my Fiancée, and all of her sisters and you don't even have the decency to make your own death a bit more fun for me?"  
  
"Pig.. Tailed girl...," Kuno weakly muttered. "Why? Why do you care so much for the Tendo's?"  
  
"Because I'm Ranma Saotome and I was supposed to marry Akane. Because of your hit, she is dead and now it's time for you to join her. When you see her, tell her that I always loved... her...," Ranma-chan lifted her hand to the sky and brought it down in to Kuno's chest. It tore through his flesh and bones to his heart.   
  
"please stop..."  
  
"Told you I'd steal your heart Kuno," she whispered to him as she pulled out the heart. She let the blood spill over Kuno as he starred at his still beating heart before the darkness took him.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma-chan charged up all her energy and destroyed Kuno's bedroom to eliminate all the evidence of who did it. As she walked out, Kodatchi bumped into her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Business and if you don't want to end up like your brother, you'll step aside."  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"Yes, but if it means anything, he died with a smile... sort of." As Ranma-chan continued to walk away, she heard Kodatchi mutter something.  
  
"The plan must have been a success," as Ranma-chan heard kodatchi say this, she knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ranma-chan went to the Kuno's bath and changed forms. He removed his clothing and proceeded to Kodatchi's room. As he approached, he thought about how to kill her, but decided he was too close to the deed to change his pattern. He'd just make sure to enjoy this one a bit more then the last one.  
  
"Ranma-sama?" Kodatchi asked before realizing he was only wearing a bath towel.  
  
"Hello... my love. Come with me."  
  
_________________________  
  
In bed, Ranma used her as many ways as he could think of before finally asking her.  
  
"Do you know about Akane?"  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
"Then did you have anything to do with it? You can tell me the truth."  
  
"I did. I found the assassins and gave my brother the idea. I can't believe he fell for it, but I knew it'd bring you to me."  
  
"And it did, but... now it's time for us to part forever..." he placed his hands on either side of her head and squeezed them together.  
  
"Ranma, your hurting me."  
  
"I know, but you've hurt me. This is just how things come around." With one last bit of pressure, her skull broke and shattered into her brain. Her body began to twitch for a minute before finally lying still.  
  
_________________________  
  
As Ranma walked to the outside the mansion, he changed from a soul of ice to one of fire, causing the building to set fire. By the time he was outside, the entire place was an inferno. He then left by way of Umi-sen-ken.  
  
_________________________  
  
The next day, the news covered the fire at the Kuno estate. To the reporters, it appeared that the fire started from unsafe conditions, but the refused to be more specific. Ranma just smiled as he watched. He wondered if anyone would ever know the truth.  
  
Ranma changed in to a different outfit. He started of by tying a piece of Akane's favorite pink dress into a bow at the end of his pig-tail. Next he put on a nice custom made black shirt and pants. Over it, he wore a simple cloth the color of cherry blossoms. On the front was his new family symbol and on the back was the perfect slogan for a mercenary. "Kill you!"  
  
"I will kill forever and I'll do it in memory of you Akane!"  
  
(Thanks again for reading [ideas on how to improve this story would be great!]) 


End file.
